


Round and Round (We Go)

by aHostileRainbow



Series: Mostly BAMF: A Collection of Small Fries Kicking Ass (Literally or Figuratively) [20]
Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe, BAMF Everybody, Drama, Ensemble Time Travel, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-11 10:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11146548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aHostileRainbow/pseuds/aHostileRainbow
Summary: AU scene for Ripples in Time, as the whole time-travelling gang gathers to meet a WEAPON approaching Midgar. I have an unholy love of dramatic tension (you might have noticed).





	Round and Round (We Go)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ripples in Time](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/104985) by ShivaVixen. 



Tifa stared up at the looming Weapon advancing on Midgar and resisted the urge to just start swearing and never stop. Ignoring the Generals only five feet away, she dropped her mop and stepped up to the edge of the roof.

Raising a shaking hand, she pressed the comm in her ear.

"Everyone. I need you on the roof of Shinra, now. We have the mother of all problems coming right at us." More cussing and curt affirmatives echoed back to her and she sighed, grateful that for once all of them were in Midgar at the same time. Maybe Gaia hadn't completely deserted them.

Reaching for her materia and the long, thick knife she kept at the small of her back, Tifa quickly gripped them in one hand, twisting her hair up and out of the way with the other. As she settled her weapons of choice in a proper hold, a blur made her turn.

Apparently Sephiroth and company had begun to approach her and Rude was not happy about it. He stood dark and still between them, staring down the confused Generals while Tifa tried not to bang her head on the wall - honestly, _boys_.

"Rude, I'm fine, there's no need - " She was cut off by three new arrivals, Rufus, Vincent, and Yuffie. The trio took one look at the situation and smoothly intervened, Rufus moving forward to speak quietly with Rude while Yuffie and Vincent moved to greet the Generals and divert them - well, Yuffie would surely call that round of red-cheeked hugs a diversion.

Cid arrived next, with Barret and Reeve in tow, all three of them entering by the roof's official entrance since they weren't crazy enough to jump multi-story buildings. Cid was puffing away on his cigarette, but he took one look at the Weapon in the distance and spat it out to start a truly astonishing round of multilingual cussing. That at least brought everyone's attention back to the danger at hand.

She could feel the Generals hesitating behind her, but her old friends were already lining up on either side of her, spread out along the roof's edge.

Just as Genesis opened his mouth to question, "What the hell is - " the last of their fellow time travelers leapt over the side of the building, two blurs of gold and crimson, and she knew they would be the most surprising to these SOLDIERs.

Cloud moved immediately to stand centered between her and Vincent, while Nanaki moved to the empty place beside Reeve. All together for the first time in years, lined up and looking at one of their worst nightmares - Cloud sighed.

Behind them, the Generals could only stare at the string of familiar silhouettes, outlined against a horrific horizon. These were men, women, and others that they had seen and known for years, and yet they were somehow unfamiliar in this moment. They were older, harder, with scarred and sharpened weapons in every hand.

As they watched the biggest surprise of all, young Cloud sighed. All eyes, many his seniors or superiors, turned to him - much to the Generals' further shock.

When he spoke in a voice that was at once familiar and entirely foreign, deeper and harsher, that shock passed into another.

"Looks like some things don't change, huh? Everyone ready?" Nods and grunts answered him, and he smiled briefly at them all. "Good. You know the drill, we take this one down just like all the other Big Bads. Aerith will be working from her end, but we know better than to get our hopes up." There were snorts and grim laughter from several directions.

Then Cloud turned to them, the rest of the line keeping their eyes on the Weapon - their faith in him was absolute, Sephiroth realized. The Generals were not a threat with Cloud's eyes on them.

The blonde finally addressed them in that old man's voice, "If you three want to fight, I won't stop you - " As if it were simple, a possibility, even an absolute! "But don't get in the way. You don't know what you're facing, but we do, and we need you to trust us to handle it. If you can't do that, tell me now."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Very old. As you might have noticed, I'm doing another purge. Hopefully it's not too terrible.


End file.
